So, We're Together?
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sequal to 'Zuko and Katara? Together? After batting Azula, all Zuko and Katara can do is wait out the rest of the war. So while Katara tends to Zuko's wound, they talk and something is revealed. Something that would have June saying, 'I knew it'.


**I know it's been forever, but I finally wrote the sequel for **_**Zuko and Katara? Together? **_**I've been so busy with school starting and my other stories, I almost forgot about this. But I finally typed it up. Here's **_**So...We're Together?**_** Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**This story takes place shortly after Zuko and Katara's battle with Azula.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko and Katara stood in front of the now defeated Azula, who was chained to a grate and crying hysterically. Zuko, leaning most of his weight on Katara because of his lightening wound, mumbled, "Let's go." They began to walk away, but Katara could still hear the hysterical sobbing of Azula and, as weird as it sounded, felt sorry for the Fire Nation Princess.

"Wait here," he mumbled to Zuko, letting him lean against one of the pillars while she walked over to Azula.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as Katara took water out of her pouch, letting it cover her hands as she waked behind Azula. Azula was so out of it a the moment, Katara was sure that she wasn't even aware of her presence. Carefully as to not alert her, Katara knelt behind Azula and put her water covered hands on her temples. Azula immediately stopped looking, her eyes calming as Katara's hands glowed. After a few moments, Katara took her hands away from Azula's head. Azula was silent now, looking down at the ground. Katara walked back over to Zuko and helped him into the palace.

"What was that?" Zuko asked a they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"I learned it in the North Pole," Katara said, "Waterbenders have the ability to calm the mind. I only used it once on a friend of mine having some bad memories." Katara was silent for a moment, remembering the look on Jet's face when he remembered his harsh childhood.

When they made it into the palace, Zuko directed Katara too a living room furnished with red and gold furniture. Katara helped him onto the couch.

"Are there any bandages around here?" Katara asked.

"In the closet down the hall," Zuko said. Katara nodded, going down the hall to the close. She stopped at a window near the closet and saw Azula sitting outside, shivering from the cold, only made worse by her soaking wet clothes. Katara opened the coset to find bandages and a blanket. She grabbed the blanket first and went outside. Azula looked up as Katara bent the water from Azula's clothes and draped the blanket over Azula's shoulders. Katara was about to walk away when Azula asked in a quiet voice, "Why?" Katara turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Why help me?" Azula said quietly, "I'm a monster." Katara closed her eyes, letting out a long sigh. She opened them again and said, "You're still human." And walked away. She made her way back to the closet, grabbing the bandages and getting a bowl of water and a rag from the kitchen. When she got back to the living room. Zuko was laying down on the couch, but his eyes were still open.

"Sit up and take off your shirt," Katara instructed, hoping Zuko wouldn't notice her blush. Zuko did as he was told with a bit of Katara's help. Katara cleaned the wound and wrapped the bandages around it.

"What were you doing with Azula?" Zuko asked. Katara's hands faltered at the question.

"How did you know?" she asked. Zuko nodded toward the window, which had a clear view of Azula.

"She was cold," Katara said, as she continued bandaging the wound, "I couldn't let her freeze." Zuko looked at Katara oddly. Katara looked up to meet his gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"You're a remarkable girl," he said. Katara blushed again at the comment.

"How can you be so nice to her?" Zuko asked, looking out the window at Azula. Katara shrugged.

"I just didn't have the heart to leave her out in the cold," Katara said, "Azula wasn't herself when you fought her. Something was mentally wrong with her."

"Something has always been mentally wrong with her," Zuko mumbled, "She's a pyromaniac." Katara giggled a bit.

"Not like that," she said, "I just think something must of happened to make her the way she is. Something bad." Silence fell over them for a minute.

"Azula always thought my mom saw her as a monster," Zuko said, breaking the silence, "I think that, despite what Azula always said, that really hurt her. But my mother never thought of her as a monster. Mayve a little different than most girls, but not a monster." Katara, who had finished bandaging the wound, looked up at Zuko with a surprised look on her face. As she sat next to him, silence fell again. Katara was the first to break it.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, more to herself than to Zuko.

"Do what?" Zuko asked.

"Save me," Katara said and Zuko saw tears in her eyes, "You could have died. You almost did die."

"I couldn't let Azula hurt you," he said softly, "You're too important to me." Katara's brow furrowed.

"Important to you?" she repeated. Zuko sighed.

"Maybe this will answer your question," he said. Before Katara could say anything else, Zuko leaned forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Katara felt herself melt into the kiss, her arms snaking around Zuko's neck, pulling him closer, but being careful of his wound. Katara felt something while kissing Zuko that she never felt when kissing Aang. Something fiery and passionate and unexplainable. They parted for a moment for air. And that's when Zuko said it.

"I love you Katara," he whispered softly. Katara's eyes widened. And suddenly, everything was clear. Why, ever since she hugged Zuko after their journey and maybe even before that, there had been that unexplainable feeling inside her. It was love. She wrapped her arms tighter around Zuko, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I love you too," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. Zuko brought a hand to her face, wiping away the tears.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked. Katara smiled.

"Because I'm so happy," she said. Zuko smied, holding her close to him.

"So..." Zuko said, "We're together?" Katara smiled, remembering how June had asked if they were together. If June saw them now, she'd probably say _I knew it_.

"Yeah," Katara said with a giggle, "We're together."

**There's **_**So...We're Together? **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
